Altering Time
by dragons1
Summary: What if a traveler from the future, changes the outcome of the past, and finds love in the process, with the King of Jerusalem.
1. Prologue

The inspiration of this story occurred when some friends and I watched the movie Timeline and Kingdom of Heaven. I thought to myself, what if a group of scientist travel back in time, to Jerusalem, during the rule of King Baldwin IV. Although I am basing the personalities and actions, of the historical characters, on the movie Kingdom of Heaven, I will include some historical fact, however, it will mostly be alternate history.

All characters, except those created by me, are historical, and belong to no one but themselves.

Italicized letter represents internal thoughts.

Altering History

Prologue:

In the Year of our Lord, 1225

It had been one month since the death of Baldwin IV, the great and godly king of Jerusalem. He had lived to the ripe old age of sixty-four, having lived a life full of struggle and strife, but also of friendship, love and family.

He had lived to see his children grown and his grandchildren born. Throughout his long life had stood his beloved and loved queen, a very unusual woman. She was strong in her opinions and beliefs, devoted first to her husband and family, and secondly to Jerusalem and all it's people, regardless of their station in life, or religion and often spoke in strange terms. Even more unusual, she was very learned in medicine. Strange medicine, which she claimed to have been taught in the land of her birth, a very far off, and unheard place. Only her husband, and a few trusted people, knew the truth. Despite all this, the people loved her, although a handful of the Templar knights and persons of powers did not. Those who hated her, hated for one thing only; her influence on the king and her family.

The king and queen kept their children close, and showered them with love. All were taught to be honorable, faithful and loyal. They were well educated, and taught to accept those of other religions, even if they believed differently from themselves; to uphold the laws of the land, and keep the peace with the Moslem kingdom, which had been born from the heart and mind of Saladin. They were raised to defend the weak, the powerless and defenseless. To rely on and trust each other. But most importantly, to remember, always, the dream of a Kingdom of Heaven that their father had built. The dream and hope he had fought , both within and without, and had been willing to sacrifice his life for, if necessary.

The dream continued, through his sons and daughters, but the man who had begun the dream, had passed on to a new world, a bright and wonderful world, that had history not been altered, he would have visited in the year of 1185, a young man of twenty-four years.

* * *

In the end…

Queen Larissa, sat alone on the palace balcony overlooking the inner ward. In the background, the sounds of birds could be heard. The cool early night air ruffled her long hair, once a dark auburn, but now a bright silver. Her dark green eyes, red from the crying she could not seem to stop. Her face covered in lines and wrinkles, each one earned.

As the night grew deeper, and turned cooler, she stood up, and pulled the heavy robe tighter around her, and walked into her now quiet bedroom. A month ago, there would have been another. Someone who could make her laugh and smile, or disagree and argue with her, but would always love her through it all. Now this person was gone.

She was alone.

_Oh, but I still have my children and their children. They are my heart, but my soul has left me._

Once again the tears began.

_You must stop this you silly old woman. _

She walked over to the now empty bed, that no longer offered her the comfort of sleep and pulled back the covers. She slipped between the covers, and pulled them over her head, like a child hiding from someone.

_You're too old for this; stop it! You're behaving like a foolish child!_

Under the covers, she continued to cry; soft, silent tears, her eyes now more red and puffy than they were before. As she wiped her eyes, she felt a tingle in her left arm, and a shortness of breath. She was also nauseous and lightheaded; her chest tightened.

_I've been having these symptoms for the past two weeks. They come and go, but each one is a little stronger, than the last._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and forced herself to relax. It took longer than ever before, for the pain to pass.

_I know these symptoms and what they mean. Basic medical knowledge, 101. My heart is giving out. I don't think I have much longer to wait. Soon I will be with my love again. Most likely the next time._

She wiped her eyes, again, and blew her nose on the sleeve of her robe.

_The old saying, the older you get, the more childlike you become, is really true for me, it seems._

She stretched out her arm, reaching for his side of the bed, now empty and cold.

_I feel cold, my heart heavy, not just from what I know is coming, but from being broken. Maybe it is true that you can die of a broken heart. I know it is medically impossible, but it can quicken the process, I think. _

_I feel so alone. We raised our children to be strong and independent; to do the right thing, even if it's not necessarily the easiest path to take. They have their spouses and children to keep them going, to keep them strong with his death. With my death._

Her tears started again.

_What a glorious funeral. _

_Many came to pay their respects to the great King of Jerusalem. Even the descendant of Saladin sent their ambassadors, paying their respects; and they were truly sadden by his passing. _

_You wore your most resplendent robes and head dressings. All a deep blue, with beautiful gold trimmed embroidery. Your right hand in a matching glove, and the other wrapped in bandages, dyed blue to match. _

_On your face was your silver mask, with the intricate designs that you only wore in battle or special occasions._

_How I wish you did not have to wear that mask. You were beautiful; I only wished all could see your face and see beyond the damage left by the leprosy. But I understand why it was necessary; why it had to be. Even back home, in my world, you would need to. That doesn't mean I have to like it._

It became too warm under the covers, so she pulled the bedding back, exposing her face to the cool night air. She closed her eyes and let her skin cool, and then opened her eyes to blow out the candle that gave a soft glow near the bed.

As she turned to blow it out, she was startled to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. Next to the bed stood her youngest granddaughter, Catherine, a precocious and inquisitive child. The daughter of her youngest son, Phillip and his wife. The eight year old was dressed for bed, but had obviously slipped her nurse's notice, to visit her grandmother.

"Grandmamma, were you crying, 'cause you miss grandpapa?", she asked.

"Yes, little one. I miss your grandpapa very much. Very, very much."

"Grandpapa is in heaven, with the angels and God now. I know he is watching us, and making sure we are good, and say our prayers!"

Queen Larissa reached out and pulled gently on one of the little girls black curls and chuckled.

"Yes he is; so you must be very good," and tapped her on the nose, which made the little girl giggle, "and always say your prayers."

The little girl's unexpected visit was bringing a small bit of peace to her.

_A part of me doesn't want to leave them, I love them so much; but a bigger part of me wants to go, to be with my soul mate. My passing will cause them great pain, especially so soon after their father and grandfather, but I know they will survive both of our passing._

"Grandmamma, you loved him a whole lot, didn't you? You miss grandpapa even more?". The little girl reached out and patted her grandmother's cheek. "I miss him too. He would hold me tight and tell me silly stories, about people flying in big metal birds, and visiting the moon."

The queen laughed, and pulled the little girl on the bed with her, pulling her into a deep embrace, and cuddling here close.

"Did he now?", the queen asked, "But did he tell you that I told him those silly stories?"

"You did!", Catherine's eyes grew wide. "Who told you those stories?"

"Well….", but the answer went unspoken, for there was a quick knock upon the bedchamber door; just before the door opened a crack, and a face could be seen.

"Mother, is Catherine in here with you?" A young women asked.

Catherine ducked quickly under the covers, attempting to hide from her mother. However, her giggles could be heard.

"Oh mother, I am sorry that Catherine disturbed your sleep." the young woman said, as she walked into the room. "I cannot fathom how she does it. She can sneak out of bed, and pass all the knights, and servants, without anyone noticing her at all."

The queen motioned for the young woman to come closer. "She is a handful, but I expect she gets that from her father, Akilah."

Her youngest son had stunned all of the kingdom, when he married a woman of Arab descent. He had received the blessings of both his parents, even though many were not pleased with it. No demand was made upon her to convert to Christianity; although to keep the peace, she did participate in some of the practices, if only out of respect to her new family.

Because her husband was the youngest of six children, the people were willing to accept his transgression of marrying a barbarian. He could only inherit the throne, if something happened to all his siblings, and their many offspring.

The queen and king found Akilah to be a perfect match for their youngest child, and were pleased to welcome her into the family. The had insisted she call them mother and father.

"Catherine, your mama is here to take you to bed. You must promise me to stay there, and have happy dreams." The queen asked, as she pulled down the bed coverings, exposing her granddaughter's hiding place.

"But I'm not sleepy," she said as she took a deep yawn, " and I don't want to go to bed."

She tried to hide under the covers again, but by now her mother had walked up and pulled her into her arms.

"But mama," she said again, "I'm not tired." She yawned again.

The queen and Akilah laughed at the little girl's behavior; looking each other in the eyes, with the knowledge that only the mother of daughters can know.

"Your grandmother needs her rest." Akilah told the little girl.

Catherine pouted, but said nothing as here mother rubbed her back. Catherine yawned again.

"Not tired….", she said, as her eyes began to close. But like all children, she fought the coming of sleep.

Akilah gave her mother a thoughtful look. "You are not well. I can see it in your eyes, but you are hiding it from us. Why?"

The queen smiled, "It is my burden; and mine alone. Why place more burden on my family, so soon after this great loss." She took a deep breath.

"But we are family, is it not expected for us to help you carry your burden?"

"Yes, but not now. Not yet. Please don't tell anyone, please."

Akilah nodded, "Yes mother, I promise."

"Thank you."

As Akilah moved away, Catherine began to become restless, and still only half asleep, said, "But, grandmamma, you were going to tell me about the silly stories…"

"Perhaps I will, but not now. I'll have to think about it. Like all good stories, they always begin with, a long time ago, in a land far, far away; or in a galaxy far, far away, but I think Lucas owns that catch phrase."

Catherine and Akilah laughed, along with the queen, at what she had just said.

"I do not know of half of what you have just said, and I have no knowledge of this Lucas. Is he perchance a knight?"

_A knight, well, he did create the Jedi knights._

"No, not a knight, not someone I knew. Just an old woman rambling about her past. Please ignore it."

"Never silly mother." Akilah said, and she turned to go, and allow the queen to some sleep.

Just as she stepped through the door, Akilah turned back to the queen. "Mother, you must tell me one day how you met father. How you both came to know each other, and where you are from."

"Some stories are not meant to be told, some are secrets, meant to be kept, for the safety of all." The queen smiled.

"You speak true, and your secrets are yours, to tell or to keep. Good night mother, and please know that father is with both our Gods. I think he waits for you."

Just as Akilah left, leaving the queen alone once again, in the empty room, in the big lonely bed, she heard a little girl's voice. "Night, grandmamma, but I still want to know the story."

As the door closed, the queen snuggled into her bed, and finally fell into a deep sleep. But before she surrendered to the darkness, she thought to herself; _Oh the story I could tell, of how a doctor from the U.S., with a team of explorers traveled back in time, and how I finally found where I belonged…_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The inspiration of this story occurred when some friends and I watched the movie Timeline and Kingdom of Heaven. I thought to myself, what if a group of scientist travel back in time, to Jerusalem, during the rule of King Baldwin IV. Although I am basing the personalities and actions, of the historical characters, on the movie Kingdom of Heaven, I will include some historical fact; however, it will mostly be alternate history.

All characters, except those created by me, are historical, and belong to no one but themselves.

Italicization represent internal thoughts.

I know most would like me to get right to the Baldwin/Larissa relationship, but I believe you can't rush into it. The best kind of romances, for me, take time to build, to have the most substance. I will promise that their meeting will happen soon, maybe by the next chapter.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, whether they left a review or not, and hope you continue to do so.

Altering History

Chapter One: In the Beginning (…sort of…)

In the Year of our Lord, 1185

Some people could ask; how did a young woman from the state of Ohio, part of The United States of America; a recent graduate of medical school and preparing to begin her residency, could end up kneeling inside a very large tent, outside the fortress of Kerak, belonging to non other than Saladin.

_Only you Larissa Davidson. Only you._

In front of her, Saladin sat upon a mound of opulent pillows, surrounded by his most trusted commanders and advisors. He was dressed in back robes, with an equally black turban upon his head, and a very deadly looking sword within reach. Saladin stared at the small group, of which she was a part of; measuring her and her fellow companions.

All was quiet in the tent, which was made of a dark, heavy material. The back of the tent was rolled up, to allow the cool night air inside, mixing in with the scent of incense. The ground was covered in thick carpets and there was beautifully furniture, which, even to the most untrained eyes, was obviously designed for travel, but was still very beautiful. The only noise to be heard was the sound of Saladin's army preparing for the night; the sound of men talking and horses neighing..

_It's so beautiful. I've never know the air to smell so clean and fresh, or to see the stars so bright and shinning in the night sky._

Next to her, also kneeling was her father, Professor Davidson, a respected and renowned historian.

_An obsessive control freak, and about as paternal as a rattlesnake._

Behind the professor, but next to her, were the other members of the team. John Phillips a history researcher, his field of expertise being the medieval period. Jamal Al-Alhiz, another historian, his field of expertise being the political and religious history of the Crusades. Maggie Callahan, an archeologist, and finally Josie Cane, her father's personal assistant.

_What an interesting group are we._

Professor Davidson had quietly assembled this small group. Each member had been lured with the pretense of a once in a lifetime chance.

_Well, he wasn't kidding. I thought he was crazy and I was only asked to join because his first choice for doctor had to drop out, and second, third and probably fourth, just weren't interested. It must have burned, when he had to call me._

* * *

Into the future…

In the year of our Lord, 2005

After convincing her over the phone to pack light and to catch a flight to Israel, her father greeted her at the airport gate, once she had arrived, and quickly escorted her to his jeep. As she got into the jeep, and took a seat, he introduced her to the other team members. Still not explaining anything to her, the group remained quiet as he drove them deep into the desert.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they reached their destination, where one of her father's fellow colleagues, a physicist by the name of Professor Kent, waited for him. As she and the rest of the team got out of the jeep, her father walked over and spoke to the physicist. After a few moments he finally turned to speak to his team.

"All of you know, except Larissa, why this group was assembled. We have discovered an anomaly, which allows us to travel into the past, specifically to 1185, during the Crusades."

_Oh my God, my old man has finally lost it._

He must have seen his daughter's expression, because he gave her a hard look and said, "Yes, my dear, a gateway to the past. If you have any of my blood in you, you will leap at this chance to see actual history, as it unfolds, before your very eyes."

"Yeah, well dad, history was never one of my strengths. Thank God I have my mother's blood and was good at medicine."

Looking disgruntled, he responded, "You will see and believe soon enough."

She looked at her fellow team members, and was amazed at their expressions.

_They believe him. I can't believe it. I knew he could be persuasive, but this is ridiculous._

Her thoughts were interrupted, "Please follow Professor Kent, he has historically accurate clothing for you to change into. Once you have all changed, please meet back here."

A short time later, all the members were assembled, each wearing the clothing provided.

_Gee, we're all in scratchy wool, no better than peasants and he's dressed like the lord of the manor. Vanity thy name is Marcus Davidson._

Professor Kent explained to the group that the time anomaly was discovered by accident. He was researching unusual energy spikes when he ran across it. Suspecting that it was affecting time, he called his good friend Professor Davidson, who decided to walk into it, and see where it led. After determining that the gate was a direct opening to 1185, he immediately returned and began to recruit his team.

Professor Davidson could have assembled a team of fellow world renowned experts, however, that would have detracted from his glorious moment.

_Can't have that happen. No one is going to share his spot in history, if he could help it. _

While the team was assembled, Professor Kent determine that the anomaly was shrinking, and would only stay open for three weeks. During that time, the team would collect artifacts and samples, process test, take notes and photographic evidence. Because they did not want any of their technology falling into the hands of those in the past; it was decided that they would only take low-tech gear, with the exception of a very small digital camera and a medical kit that, if necessary, Larissa could use to perform minor surgery. It had everything needed for those just in case situations, that one hopes never happen.

_And it's all nicely packed in an authentic medieval version of a backpack. What more could a girl ask for, except a dress not made out of wool._

It was drilled into everyone that they were not to interfere in the history around them, so as not to change it, and most importantly, so that there would be no repercussions to the current timeline they all lived in. In any situation, Professor Davidson would be their voice, if it was required.

_Easier said than done, considering whose tent we're kneeling in right now. Let's see how dad talks us out of this situation. _

Each one of them, beginning with her father, walked into the anomaly, which was inside a cave, that they had to hike up to. The time anomaly was barely discernable, appearing to be a wavy bluish light, about seven feet high and 5 feet across.

_I'm scared; but fascinated. Well, better get it over with, I just hope my curiosity doesn't kill me._

Larissa was the last one to enter, and when she finally did, it felt like she was drowning, unable to breath, with her ears popping with the pressure. Just when she felt she could not take it any more, it stopped, and she stepped over eight hundred years into the past.

* * *

Back to the past…

_Of course, when dad visited, there apparently wasn't a massive army setting up a camp. Needless to say, six strangers coming out of a cave, caught everyone's attention, and look where we're at now._

Once the group came out of the cave, they were immediately taken captive, their property confiscated, and marched directly to Saladin's personal tent, which is where the group could now be found kneeling.

Just before entering the tent, the professor had briefly explained the situation to his team, and who they were meeting, just before a soldier threaten himif he did not keep quiet.

_Apparently this Saladin guy is someone very important and famous. Dad is almost drooling over meeting the guy._

Because the professor was better dressed than the rest of his team, it was rightly assumed that he was the leader.

The silence in the tent grew, as Saladin continued to stare at them. The look in his eyes gave nothing away, making the captives nervous. Finally Saladin stood, and walked up to the professor and spoke in a quiet voice, that commanded all their attention. "Who are you? Who are your people?"

"Merely travelers, journeying to Jerusalem. We saw what was occurring between your great army and the army of Jerusalem; we took safety within the cave, until the danger passed.", the professor answered.

He was met with silence, as Saladin walked up to him, taking his measure.

"You did not answer my question. Who are you?"

"I am called Marcus, my lord.", he answered quickly, "This is my daughter, Larissa, and our servants."

The professor motioned in the direction of the people kneeling behind him, and as Saladin began to walk around the small group, he heard a quiet snort, which caught his attention, making him pause in front of Larissa.

_Oh no, I just can't keep my mouth shut. Please, please, please don't kill me. I don't think I'm ready to die. Please just ignore me, please, please, please._

Saladin gave her a thoughtful look, before turning his attention back to the professor. "Why do you travel to Jerusalem?"

The professor bowed his head, and had a very solemn look upon his face. "To pay our respect to the King and to seek redemption for our sins, letting our souls be cleansed."

_Gah, I'm going to be sick. If I didn't know him any better, I would almost believe him. _

"Ah yes, the King of Jerusalem. He is truly a great king and much deserving of respect."

Saladin returned to his pillows and sat down, once again silent and watchful, surrounded by his trusted commanders, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation .

While he watched the nervous group, a soldier who had entered the tent from opening behind them, stepped forward, and bowed to Saladin. He remained quiet, until he was given permission to speak, with a wave of Saladin's hand.

"My Lord, your physician is busy caring for our injured and says he cannot attend the King of Jerusalem, as of yet, until he has finished with them. He says Allah would want him to care for his faithful first." The soldier appeared very nervous as he waited for a response from his lord.

For the first time, Saladin revealed some emotion. Standing up quickly, he looked directly into his soldier's eyes and said very sternly, "I promised Jerusalem's king that I would send him my own physician. I am not a man who breaks his word, once it is given. Allah has decreed that my word be true!"

The young soldier was now visibly shaken. "My Lord, I apologize. I will tell him that you have commanded him to go."

_The poor guy is terrified of offending his great lord. Can't say that I blame him, I wouldn't want to have him angry at me, but, there is nothing worse than a doctor who doesn't want to help, even if he is commanded. He'll only do enough not to get sued for malpractice, or in this case, put to death._

As the soldier turned to leave the tent, a soft voice said, "I can help. I have been trained in medicine."

All eyes turned to look at Larissa. Her father's angry, her fellow team member's surprised and Saladin's thoughtful and, she could almost swear, with a hint of a smile.

_Well, Larissa, let's see if your offer to help doesn't get us all killed._

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Traveling to Jerusalem

The inspiration of this story occurred, when some friends and I watched the movie Timeline and Kingdom of Heaven. I thought to myself, what if a group of scientist travel back in time, to Jerusalem, during the rule of King Baldwin IV. Although I am basing the personalities and actions, of the historical characters, on the movie Kingdom of Heaven, I will include some historical fact; however, it will mostly be alternate history.

All characters, except those created by me, are historical, and belong to no one but themselves.

Italicization represents internal thoughts.

I know most would like me to get right to the Baldwin/Larissa relationship, but I believe you can't rush into it. The best kind of romances, for me, takes time to build, to have the most substance. The meeting of Larissa and Baldwin will occur in the next chapter, I promise.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, whether they left a review or not, and hope you continue to do so.

Altering History

Chapter Two: Traveling to Jerusalem

In the Year of our Lord, 1185

Within the tent of Saladin…

"Ah, well, you see…" Larissa stuttered, "I have been trained to be a physician."

Her entire body seemed to be frozen, while she waited for Saladin's response. However, before he could respond to her offer, her father interrupted.

"Please, Great Lord, she is only a foolish girl. Pay her no heed. Her words mean nothing." As he finished, he turned and gave his daughter a very nasty look.

Saladin turned back to the professor, "No, all words, no matter who speaks them, have meaning." He turned back to Larissa, "I ask that you continue."

Taking a deep breath, to steady her nerves, she looked up at Saladin, meeting his eyes. "I have been trained in medicine, under the tutelage of great physicians."

_Hey, I think I'm getting the whole lingo style down. I have to admit, it sounds beautiful, more lyrical._

Larissa continued, "I humbly offer my services, and gladly offer my help to Jerusalem's King."

All the members of the team were now staring at her in amazement, except her father, who looked very angry.

_Wow, I don't think my dad's face can get any redder. He looks angrier than I have ever seen. I must be stealing his thunder._

Larissa quickly turned to her father and crossed her eyes, as she smiled at him, before turning back to Saladin. She suspected that Saladin was very aware of her actions.

"You truly have training as a physician?" Saladin questioned.

"Truly, my lord, my teachers were very learned physicians, who taught me all they know."

As Saladin silently stared at her, Larissa's father once again interrupted. "Great Lord, if you please…" he began, but was silenced when Saladin gave him a freezing look.

_My respect for Saladin just increased. Anyone who can make my dad shut up with just a look, is my hero._

Once again Saladin addressed Larissa. "It is most unusual for a female to be trained as a physician. Indeed, most unusual and uncommon."

"Well, my lord, I like to think of myself as a most uncommon female; if it pleases." She risked giving Saladin a smile.

Saladin continued to look at her, with no change in his expression. Just when Larissa's smile began to falter, a most remarkable thing occurred, Saladin returned her smile; a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

Saladin walked over to one of his silent commanding officers and spoke quietly to him. They spoke so quietly, that the conversation could not be overheard. During the conversation, Saladin motioned towards the small group, which continued to kneel.

Turing back to the group, he said, "You will follow Karim. He will provide you refreshments, and a place to rest, before you leave tomorrow at dawn."

As the group stood and prepared to follow his commander, all of them with a look of relief, Saladin said, "Not you girl, stay. The rest may go."

Larissa turned to look at the group, as they walked out. All gave her a concerned look, except her father, who shot her one last disgruntled look, before he too left the tent.

_I just know he's going to make me pay, one way or another. But, that's a worry for another day. I'll concentrate on the here and now._

During the time Larissa was thinking, Saladin had taken a goblet, filled it with ice and water, and now stood before her, offering her the refreshment. Realizing she was deep in thought, he shook the goblet, causing the ice to clink against the sides of it and catching her attention.

"Oh sorry, I hope I did not offend you?" she said and accepted the cold drink.

Saladin chuckled. "You are a remarkable woman and most interesting. What is your name?"

"Thank you and it is Larissa." and she took a sip of the ice water. "I find you a remarkable man; if you do not mind me saying so." After her first sip of the cold water, she quickly drank the rest

_God, I was thirsty._

Pouring more water in the goblet, Saladin smiled, and motioned for her to take a seat on the pillows.

"Indeed not; it does an old man good to hear a beautiful woman compliment him."

This remark caused Larissa to blush. However, quickly enough, the conversation took a turn to the serious.

"I will send you to Jerusalem, to their king. He is worthy of all the help that can be given."

"I accept and will do everything, within in my abilities, to help him."

Saladin nodded, "I will provide you with horses, food and guides for your trip. If you ride hard, you should arrive within two or three days."

"Thank you, but I will also need the return of my property. My medicines are in my bag." Larissa asked.

"Done." he replied, "Is there anything else I can offer?"

She thought for a moment. "There is one thing, I would like to request."

"Yes, what is that request?"

"If it is not too much trouble, would you have something not made of wool I could wear? I am about to scratch myself to death."

The laughter that rang from the tent, a deep and loud laughter, could be heard by many outside the tent.

* * *

Dawn at the edge of the camp…

The entire group met the following morning, the sun just beginning to rise, at the edge of the camp. Saladin's camp was preparing to return to Damascus, so every member of his vast army was very busy with their assigned duties.

They were waiting for Saladin to bring the horses, guards, food, and their property, which had been taken from them the night before, when they were captured.

While they waited, Larissa's father, who had been so angry he had not said a word to her since last night, finally turned to her and in a chilling voice said, "Larissa, In future, you will remain quiet. I will be the one to speak for the group, not you. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

_Pompous jerk._

"First off dad," she said, her hands clenched at her sides, "I am not your slave, or a trained dog. If you hadn't noticed, you weren't doing so well last night. I really don't think Saladin cared for you. Fortunately, he did seem to like me, and was willing to listen."

_Why do I let him get to me? You'd think I'd have learned by now._

She heard snickering behind her, causing her to whirl around to face the rest of their group.

"What…" she asked.

It was her father's assistant, Josie, who answered. "Just admiring the new clothes you're wearing." She looked Larissa up and down.

Larissa looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a robe-like dress, in a dark red, with white embroidering along the edges, and white loose fitting trousers, which tied at her waist, both made of cotton. On her feet were soft leather boots, which laced up the back, and she had a white cotton scarf, with dark red embroidery at the edges, covering her head, and wrapped over her shoulders.

_Hey, I think I look pretty good. To be honest, this was much more than I was expecting, when I asked for something new to wear._

John decided to join the conversation. "Hey, we're not the ones who got all buddy, buddy, with Saladin."

_My God, when did I get the bulls-eye painted on me?_

Trying to stay calm, Larissa responded, "Hey, I got us out of a bad situation. A situation that could've ended with all of us dead. Last night, you all didn't say a single thing; all of you were too busy cowering. I, at least, spoke up; and if I got a new set of clothes out of it, well too damn bad. I am not apologizing to anyone."

Just as she took a deep breath, to continue, her father stepped in, grabbing her arm. "Larissa," he commanded, "If you had remained silent, I would have convinced Saladin to release us. As it is, you have compromised the situation by offering your services, where they do not, I repeat, do not belong."

Pulling her arm free, she asked, "What's the big deal. I'm a doctor and someone is sick, let me see…Oh, yeah, now I remember; I take care of them, it's kind of my job."

"Your father is right." Jamal gave his opinion. "You do not understand the history of this time, and who you offered to help."

_They're not my dad's team members, they're his cult members. The cult of Professor Davidson._

Jamal continued. "You can't help anyone without the risk of changing history."

"So, if I understand correctly, if I see anyone sick or dying, and I know I can help, I should just walk on by; let them die?"

In unison the group said, "Yes."

Her father added, "You agreed to this before coming."

_O.K., now I'm angry. Count to ten, no make that a hundred._

"Sorry everybody, but unlike all of you, I apparently do not have ice, instead of blood, running through my veins. Oh, and dad, I didn't agree to anything, you gave a command, but I didn't say I agreed."

"You will do nothing when we reach Jerusalem." he responded, "Absolutely nothing."

_He must love the sound of his own voice._

Maggie spoke, in a quiet voice, with a slight Irish accent. "We are all scientists and mustn't do anything to change what is to come."

Feeling frustrated, Larissa asked, "So who is this king?"

"Baldwin the Fourth" John said, "Born 1161, died 1185."

"Wait a minute, that this year…" Larissa began, but soon realized everyone had stopped talking and were staring at something behind her. Turning around, there stood Saladin, with the two guards that would accompany them on their journey.

"It seems I have interrupted a very important discussion." he said.

Smiling, Larissa answered, "No, just a family disagreement."

"Ah, I see." he retuned her smile, "Families can be very trying."

_Some more than most!_

"I have brought the horses, and food for your journey." Saladin explained, "Your personal property has been packed on to one of the horses for you, and these two guards will accompany you."

"Thank you, Great Lord." The professor answered.

_My dad is such a suck up._

"The guards will take you to the gates of Jerusalem; they will not enter the city with you. I sent a rider last night, who will reach the city before you, and notify the King and Marshall of your arrival." Saladin continued to explain. "The Marshall will escort you into the city and arrange for you to meet the King."

Within moments, everyone was on a horse, preparing to leave.

_It's been so long since I've ridden. I just know I'm going to be sore._

Saladin walked up to Larissa and said, "Salaam alaikum."

"I do not know what that means."

"It means peace be unto you."

"Well, Salaam alaikum to you too." Larissa responded.

He laughed, "No, you would respond alaikum salaam_."_

She laughed at herself, "I am sorry. Let me try I again; alaikum salaam."

Saladin took her hand, "Promise me that you will do your very best for Jerusalem's king."

"I promise." she said with all sincerity.

"Excellent.", he stepped back and addressed the entire group, "May your trip be quick and uneventful."

Giving her a wave, Saladin turned and walked back into his camp.

One of the guards moved his horse forward and took the lead position of the group, as the other took the flank. While everyone prepared to leave, the professor walked his horse over to Larissa's and said, "I don't care what you promised, you will not interfere with what is meant to happen. You will do nothing to save the king."

As the horses and riders began to gallop off, into the desert, heading for the city of Jerusalem, Larissa thought to herself; _We'll see about that, won't we dad. We'll see._

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3: Jerusalem

The inspiration of this story occurred, when some friends and I watched the movie Timeline and Kingdom of Heaven. I thought to myself, what if a group of scientist travel back in time, to Jerusalem, during the rule of King Baldwin IV. Although I am basing the personalities and actions, of the historical characters, on the movie Kingdom of Heaven, I will include some historical fact; however, it will mostly be alternate history.

All characters, except those created by me, are historical, and belong to no one but themselves.

Italicization represents internal thoughts.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, whether they left a review or not, and hope you continue to do so. All reviews, no matter how short or long, are much appreciated. Once again, thank you.

I would like to explain my time travel belief. There are two theories; one is that, if the past is changed, it will not change our future, but create an alternate future; much like branches on a tree. The trunk would be the primary timeline, we live in, but the branches would be timelines created by altering the past. I do not subscribe to this theory. I believe in the second theory, the linear timeline, that there is only one timeline and that all changes in the past will affect the future. Like a domino effect; whether they are good or bad…

Regardless of which theory you believe in, and it is still debated today, I hope you will enjoy the story.

Altering History

Chapter Three: Jerusalem

In the Year of our Lord, 1185

At the gate of Jerusalem…

The journey to Jerusalem was, as Saladin had hoped, uneventful. During the journey, little was said between the team members, for fear of what would be overheard and understood by their guides, the two soldiers sent to escort them to the city. After two days of riding hard, with only quick breaks to sleep and eat, they finally arrived at the gate of the city of Jerusalem.

_Wow, I never imagined the city was so big. _

They brought their horses to a stop, at their guide's command, at the city's gate. Waiting at the gate were five knights, all dressed in chainmail and blue surcoats, sitting upon horses that also wore light armor.

_People and their animals do begin to resemble each other._

Larissa began to giggle, which drew the attention of her fellow team members.

"Larissa," Her father said, "please be quiet." He was watching their guides, who were now talking to the knights.

Biting her lip, Larissa managed to stop her giggles and watched their guides and the knights too.

_Dad really needs to get a sense of humor. A full personality overhaul would be nice._

From the group of knights, their leader, an older man with a scar running down the right side of his face, moved his horse forward and began to address their guides in Arabic.

_I'm the boss is written all over that man's face._

"Jamal," The professor began, "what is being said regarding us."

The knights and Saladin's soldiers were merely ten feet in front of them, so Jamal did not have to strain to hear what was being said during the conversation.

"Saladin's men are explaining that we are the ones that he promised to send to the king." He was silent again, listening. "In fact, they are saying, they bring the promised physician and the physician's servants."

Everyone turned in their saddles, to stare at Larissa.

"Servants…" muttered Josie out loud. "I don't think so."

"This is unacceptable." The professor said. "Completely unacceptable."

"Hey, I never referred to anyone as my servants." Larissa said defensively.

They still continued to stare at her, with expressions ranging from disgruntled to offended.

_I just get more and more popular with everyone. Don't I feel special?_

During this time, Saladin's soldiers and the scarred knight had ridden directly up to their group. The knight addressed them all.

"I am the Marshall of Jerusalem. These soldiers have transferred your protection to me." He looked all five of them over, before continuing. "You will follow me."

With a formal wave to Saladin's soldiers, who immediately rode away from Jerusalem, returning to their home, he turned his horse back towards the gate and rode through, expecting them to follow unquestioningly.

_Yep, this guy is in charge and expects to be followed. No questions allowed._

As they rode behind the Marshall, the other knights took positions around them, as they rode through the gate and into the city of Jerusalem.

* * *

In the city of Jerusalem… 

The city was very crowded; filled with people of all nationalities and speaking many different languages.

There were merchant selling everything one could imagine, from all types of foods to silks and furs. All manner of people, from servants, dressed in plain, sturdy clothing, to great lords and ladies, dressed in their finest walked about, interacting with each other. The air was filled with all kinds of smells, not all pleasant, and everything from bargaining to gossiping could be heard.

_A real melting pot, if I don't mind saying so._

Every member of the professor's group was fascinated by what they were witnessing, as they wove their horses through the busy city.

_I can almost feel their need to explore. For once I can understand where they're coming from._

Within a short time, they came to a massive stall, where they were commanded to dismount and follow the Marshall.

_I guess this is the medieval version of a parking lot._

Larissa wanted to giggle, but held it back; not wanting to be the center of attention again.

The Marshall dismissed the other knights, and walked down a hallway, with them following, which led into a large open room that was dominated by an equally large desk. The Marshall motioned for them to take a seat, in one of the many chairs scattered in the room, before taking a seat behind the desk and addressing the professor.

"Saladin has sent you to treat my King." he began. "He said you were a respected physician and would do your best to treat him. If I suspect at any time you are not what you seem, I will kill you; make no mistake about that."

_Ha, he thinks dad is the physician and it looks like dad isn't correcting him about it. Dad's such a snake._

"Excuse me, sir." Larissa said. "I am the physician, not him. He is my father."

The Marshall turned to face her, amazement written on his face and said, "You, a mere girl?"

"This mere girl was sent by Saladin himself, to help your king." Larissa defended herself. "I can assure you, that if Saladin had confidence in me, so should you."

The Marshall narrowed his eyes and gave her a hard look before responding. "Then I will trust Saladin's wisdom in sending you, but remember, if you do him any deliberate harm, I will not consider your gender in rendering any punishment."

"I understand and would not expect you to." She narrowed her eyes in return.

_This guy really does scare me, but I can't let him know that. I'm not going to back down._

"I see," he replied, "so he is your father and these are your servants?"

All the team member's eyes turned toward Larissa.

"Well, he is my father, and if anything, they are his servants, I guess. I don't have any servants."

"Hmmmm, interesting. Most physicians come with servants. I suspect I will have to assign someone to you." He turned towards the professor. "If your daughter is a physician, what do you do?"

"I am a teacher of history, and my servants, if you will, help in my study and recording of history." The professor explained.

_Wow, he spoke the truth, without revealing anything. He could get a job as a used car salesman or a politician._

The Marshall addressed Larissa again. "You come from a very educated family."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "If I might be escorted to the king now, I would gladly tend to him."

"Indeed." He motioned to a servant who had remained unseen and spoke in Arabic.

"Your father and his servants will follow Murad. He will take them to their rooms, where they might rest and refresh. You will come with me."

"My Lord Marshall," Larissa's father interrupted. "If it is not imposing, I would like to accompany my daughter, as she sees the king."

_My dad is going for the loving father voice; it's nauseating and kind of creepy._

"Of course; both of you, please follow me, as my servant attends to the others." The Marshall turned, and once again expecting them to follow, walked from the room.

_Definitely a leader;_ Larissa thought, as she and her father followed.

_

* * *

In the presence of the King…_

After following the Marshall through hallways, rooms and up stairs, the finally came to a large, heavy door, guarded by soldiers dressed in Arab robes.

_I love the mix of cultures in this place._

Upon sight of the Marshall, the soldiers bowed and open the heavy doors, to allow the three visitors entrance into the King's rooms.

The first room was an elegant, large open windowed room with a balcony, and appeared to be more of the sitting room, with chairs and tables. Everything in the room was of the richest, most elegant design and material, and was filled with exotic smells.

_Wow, this king sure does know how to live the good life._

The sitting room had several open doorways, which led into other rooms and Larissa and her father followed the Marshall through one, and into the sleeping chamber of the king.

Upon the high canopied bed lay the king. He was fully dressed in dark brown robes and a headdress, with a silver mask upon his face. The right hand was gloved and the left wrapped in bandages, both in the same dark coloring. Not a single piece of flesh was exposed.

_He's already dressed for his funeral. _

Tending him were two servants, who could do nothing but watch; waiting for their King's death.

"Oh my God." Larissa whispered under her breath.

_This is a lot worse than I expected._

The Marshall touched her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the king, to him. "Can you help?"

"I do not know. I will have to examine him first." She looked back at the king. "I will do my best. I promise."

The Marshall nodded. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I will need my bag of medicines. It was on our pack horse and is the largest of the bags, with straps on the back. If you could have it sent to me, it would be much appreciated. Please handle it carefully."

Turning to one of the two servants, he commanded one of them to fetch the requested item. One immediately left, to do his bidding.

"I will leave you, and your father, so that you might tend to my King." He bowed to her. "If you require anything, just ask."

The Marshal turned and walked from the King's room.

* * *

Tending a King… 

With only her father and one of the servants remaining, Larissa walked over to the King's bed, intending to do a brief examination, and gently lifted his mask, setting it on the table next to the bed.

_Oh dear God, his face._

Larissa gasped and turned away; trying to compose herself.

Her father watched her for a moment, before addressing the remaining servant. "Leave, I wish to have a private moment with my daughter."

Intimidated by her father's voice, the servant fled the king's room.

_I think he wanted to get out of this room. People have a hard time with death, when they feel there's nothing they can do. I understand that feeling._

Larissa waked into the sitting room and out onto the balcony, taking deep breaths.

"Do nothing Larissa." Her father, having followed, said behind her. "As you can see, he is suffering from leprosy and dying. He is meant to die."

"I've never seen someone with such an advance stage of leprosy."

"See, my dear," Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was only trying to protect you."

_He's so full of it and probably thinks I'm falling for the concerned father act he's putting on. _

Shaking his hands off, and turning towards him, she said, "Dad, I can still help him. He's not beyond hope. Leprosy is one hundred percent curable, regardless of the state. It's other complications that are killing him."

In a stern voice, he responded, "You will do nothing. Do you believe you have the right to change what is meant to be? Do you?"

_Could he be right?_

"I have no problem with you easing his suffering, making his passing more comfortable, but do nothing else. You do not have the right."

The doors opened and the servant, who had been sent by the Marshall, walked in with her medical bag. He bowed and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Larissa said.

"Boy." Her father commanded. "Take me to my room."

"Yes, my lord." The servant bowed and said, "Please follow me."

As her father followed, he said one last time, "Think on what I've said Larissa."

As the door closed behind her father, Larissa was now alone with the dying King of Jerusalem. Picking up her medical bag, she walked back into the King's bedroom.

Setting the bag on a chair, she walked over to the bed and stared upon the face of the King.

_The leprosy has done major damage to his face. His nasal passages have collapsed, which is why he can't breathe properly; his nose partially caved in, due to the damage. His mouth is distorted, on the right, and it must be difficult to eat. There are lesions on his face, and there will be nerve damage._

Larissa walked over to her bag, and took out a stethoscope. Walking back to the bed, she used the stethoscope and listened to his chest.

_His lungs are very, very congested and he's running a high fever. Probably a very bad chest infection and what's killing him. Easily treatable things in my time can kill in this one._

Larissa sat down in a chair next to the bed, her eyes filling with tears that she refused to let fall.

_What do I do? Can dad be right? Do I have the right to change what is supposed to happen? Should I just ease his passing, but do nothing to stop it?_

She heard a gasp come from the King, and standing up, she leaned over to check on him. She adjusted the pillow beneath his head, helping him breath a little easier.

Without any conscious thought, she gently caressed his cheek, and whispered to herself, "What should I do with you?"

Before she could think about an answer, the King's eyes opened. Bright, shinning blue eyes, which looked deep into her tear filled dark green ones.

"Hello." He said in a beautiful, quiet voice. "Are you an angel?"

Larissa gave a sad smile. "No, not an angel." She continued to caress his cheek.

"I think, perhaps, that you are my angel." he replied, as his eyes closed and he fell back into a deep sleep.

Larissa's tears now fell freely from her eyes and she grasped his wrapped left hand in both of hers.

_I know what I have to do and dad is not going to be happy._

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Descisions

The inspiration of this story occurred when some friends and I watched the movie Timeline and Kingdom of Heaven. I thought to myself, what if a group of scientist travel back in time, to Jerusalem, during the rule of King Baldwin IV. Although I am basing the personalities and actions, of the historical characters, on the movie Kingdom of Heaven, I will include some historical fact; however, it will mostly be alternate history.

All characters, except those created by me, are historical, and belong to no one but themselves.

Italicizations represent internal thoughts.

I wish to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter finished. Unfortunately with the holidays upon us, it is keeping me busy. Between family, friends and everything else, it just took longer. I hope you all enjoy the story and, again, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. Thank you so very much.

I would like to provide a bit of information on the disease called Leprosy, although it's official name is Hansen's disease. Leprosy is a disease caused by bacteria and/or germs and, even today, it is still not completely known how the disease is caught, but it is very treatable and can be one hundred percent cured. Also, it can take up to twenty years for symptoms to appear and about ninety-five percent of the human race has a natural immunity to the disease.

The cure for Leprosy is very easy and does not require hospitalization. Depending on which of the two types that the patient has, will determine the length of treatment, which will last six months or a year. The treatment is very simple, it is a pill that contains a combination of three types of medication, which kills the infection and cures the patient. The patient takes one pill a day. Once treated, the patient cannot be re-infected.

The problem with treating Leprosy is the damage that it causes, mainly to the face, hands and feet. If not treated early, a person can be left disabled and/or disfigured. Also, if left untreated, other problems can arise, which can lead to death. Leprosy occurs everywhere, not just in the poorest of countries, but even in the wealthiest. In the U.S.A. there are up to nine cases treated every year.

I hope everyone understands that, for the purpose of this story, I will not be too technical with the treatments; I don't want it to turn into a medical reference guide.

Altering History

Chapter 4: Decisions

In the Year of our Lord, 1185

In the King's sleeping chamber…

Larissa walked from the king's sleeping chamber, through the main room and up to the heavy entrance doors. Pulling one of the heavy doors open, she stepped out and faced the guards.

"Hey, you guys." She called to them, wanting to get their attention.

Both turned towards her and stared silently.

"I need one of you to either escort me to the Marshall or have him come here." She looked at them both, and wanting to get across the seriousness of the situation, followed up with, "The life of the King could depend on the quickness of your actions!"

_Sometimes you have to be drama queen to get the response you need._

The two guards quickly spoke in Arabic to each other, and after a few moments, one of them quickly left.

_Well, I guess that make the decision for me; the Marshall will come to me._

She turned to the remaining guard and said, "Thank you."

He gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement, before returning to his duty of guarding the doors.

Larissa closed the door and walked back to the King's sleeping chamber. Walking over to bed, she checked his breathing and arranged the pillows beneath his head. Satisfied with the current situation, she walked over to her medical bag, and located a very ornate table to place it on. She opened the bag and began to review her supplies. Checking to see if she had what was needed.

_My supplies won't last forever, but they'll be put to good use while they do. The leprosy is the easiest one to treat, it's the complications caused by the disease that will take the time to treat. In fact, it will take…_

Larissa froze and then began to shake. Beginning to feel dizzy, she sat cross legged on the floor and placed her head in her hands.

_Oh my God, we're only here for three weeks; less considering it's already been three days. It will take longer than that to treat him._

Larissa began to shake.

_If I do this, I'm making a serious decision. It means I'm staying here for the long haul. It would be cruel to only half treat him. No, more than cruel; unethical, and inexcusable._

Larissa took a deep breath and then took another, trying to calm herself.

_Can I make this kind of commitment? I will have to give up my future, everything I know. Can I do it?_

Larissa stood up and forced herself to continue the review of her supplies.

_All right, what would I be giving up? A secure job at a hospital, and, hopefully, eventually a private practice. Either way, my hands tied by the rules and regulations of the health insurance companies and hospital policies; both out to protect themselves. I can live without that; them telling me who I can treat, and how I can treat them. Businessmen and women, not I, determining who will live and die. Yeah, I can live without that._

She started to feel more like herself; beginning to feel calm.

_And my life; let me consider that. My life or lack of one. The only family I have is my dad. My dad. O.k., I don't have any family. Not the real kind. Not since my mom died. If mom was still alive, it would be different. Friends. I don't have any friends. I have lots of acquaintances, but no real friends. My life was so busy with school, and taking care of mom, when she got sick._

The King made a noise, and she rushed over to check him.

_I have no family, no friends, and no pets. I don't even have a plant that needs watering. What would I be giving up, if I do this?_

Assuring herself that the King was fine, she sat in the bedside chair.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing. But what would I have here? If I commit to this; what would I have here?_

Before she could finish that thought, she heard the main doors open and the sound of boots on the marble floor.

Larissa stood up and waited for the Marshall to enter the room.

"My Lady." The Marshall said, as he looked quickly at the sleeping King. His eyes widening at the sight of his King.

_Maybe this is the first time he's seen the King's face._

Bringing his eyes back to Larissa, he continued. "What help can I offer?"

"I will need an assistant. Someone I can trust, and will do whatever I ask without questions."

"Would not one of your father's servants be best suited to help you?" The Marshall questioned.

Chuckling to herself, she responded. "I said someone I can trust and would not question me, while I treat him."

The Marshall seemed to understand. "Yes, I see what you mean."

He then walked over to the King, and stared at him silently for a few moments.

Allowing the Marshall a moment to himself, Larissa thought, _he's more than an advisor or knight for the King; he views him as a son and loves him like a father._

Larissa felt tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes. Giving a quick sniff, and a deep breath, she got herself under control.

_Boy, have I turned into a watering pot or what. I've cried more in an hour than I've cried in the last few years. Even when mom died, I was so numb, and busy with so many things to take care of, I couldn't allow myself to cry._

"My Lady." The Marshall said, bringing her attention back to the reality of the situation.

"Um, yes." Larissa mumbled, gathering her thoughts.

The Marshall walked up to her. "Can you help him? Pray, tell me, can you?"

"Yes; yes I can." She answered. "Not only that, but I can cure him. Give him a chance at a real life."

"How? There is no cure for leprosy. None that any of the other physicians we have consulted could find."

_O.k., how do I answer that without sounding crazy or having me accused of witchcraft or something equally icky?_

"I come from a land far, far away. It's called Ohio and we have found a way to treat this terrible disease."

The Marshall narrowed his eyes. "And where is this Ohio? I have not heard of this place; what country does it border?"

_Think fast. What I wouldn't give, right now, to have my dad's ability to lie and sound believable._

"Well, my Lord Marshall, it is not a country itself." Larissa thought for a moment. "It is a region in…ummm…Poland."

_I hope Poland exists._

He considered her answers. "I see…Poland you say."

_I don't think he believes me…_

"Of course, Poland."

…_but he is willing to accept my response, if it means I can save his King._

"Yes sir." She responded.

The Marshall reached out and touched her cheek. "If you have a way to save my King, then I say God bless all the people of Poland."

He walked over to the bed and touched his King's bandaged hand and leaned down to whispered into his ear.

_I wonder what he is saying._

The Marshall straightened and looked at Larissa. "I will send a servant to you. One who will be obedient and faithful." He turned to leave.

"Thank you my Lord Marshall." She said to his retreating back.

The Marshall stopped and without turning around he said "Tiberias, my Lady. If you can cure my King, then I shall consider you a friend and my friends call me Tiberias."

Larissa did not know how to respond, so she said nothing as he left the King's apartment. She walked over to the King and smiled as she took his hand.

_I have to wait for my assistant, before I begin anything. I'll need to prepare him or her, explain how things will work._

She released his hand and walked back over to her bag, and began to sort the surgical tools that she would need, as well as the medication that would be required.

Returning to the King, she touched his face, turning it and looking it over carefully; memorizing it and making notes in her head.

_I was wondering what I would have here, if I stayed. Now I know, and I think mom would be proud. I might not know what is going to happen; my well planned life at an end, but here, I can make a difference; if only in a small way. Here I now have a…_

"Friend." She said out loud.

_Now I only need a plant, pet and maybe, just maybe a family. I'll finally have a chance at a real life. _

Larissa laughed a loud and happy laugh.

_I'm going to find my future in the past. Sticking it to my dad is an added bonus. I can't wait to see how he'll take the news that I'm not returning with them. Talk about a real Kodak moment. _

The thought made her laughed until her sides hurt.

_I'm going to cure a King and change the world; no, not just the world, but history itself and get myself a life out of it. Look out Jerusalem, Larissa's here to stay._

To be continued.


End file.
